


jobless monday

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, also sorry if this is ooc ive never written for this ship before ://, cause theyre in love!!!, chatfic, idk what to tag this, it also starts with like some texts so like??, they just hang out n then snuggle for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: uhh just another fluffy one shot with chiaki n sonia!!
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	jobless monday

**Author's Note:**

> b4 writing this i realised that sonia is 5"8 and chiaki is only 5"2 which is cute as hELL so i tried to include that a bit asndjldafdljk

**epic gamer gf:** hey sonia!1!! 

**sonia 💖:** hello! 

**epic gamer gf:** do u wanna come over? i miss u 🥺

**sonia 💖** : hhhh idk!! i lov u but ive got some work that i kinda need to do :((

**epic gamer gf:** oh rip 

**epic gamer gf:** if it helps,,,, ive got snacks n video games!! we havent played mario cart together in ageeeees! and we could maybe,, snuggle if u wanna 👉👈

**sonia 💖:** hmm

**sonia 💖:** alright ill come over, bUT only cause ur so cute :)) just make sure i dont stay too late! i need time to do some work! see u soon! ily 💞💞 

**epic gamer gf:** yayyy!!! ily2 💞

_ ~Half an hour later~ _

Chiaki heard a gentle tap at the door and immediately recognised Sonia’s knock. The pink-haired girl placed her Nintendo Switch on the table beside her, jumped up from where she was sitting on her bed, and then proceeded to run down the stairs - eager to greet her girlfriend. Sonia patiently stood at the doorstep until the shorter girl swung open the door, with a force that was surprising considering her small stature. Sonia politely waited and stared into her girlfriend's soft pink eyes, and Chiaki looked back into hers before affectionately pulling her into a delicate embrace. They wrapped their arms around each other and held them close. Sonia lifted Chiaki up slightly, and leant in towards her - closing the gap between them and placing a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s lips. Heat rose to her face and a blush formed on her pale skin. Sonia’s focused on the warmth of Chiaki before pulling back slightly to stare into the shorter girl’s eyes. She was reminded of her girlfriend’s adorable features: rosy pink cheeks; tender, small hands - but just the right size to fit perfectly into Sonia’s; and her kind, gentle nature (she was mostly quiet and affectionate but she still had the capacity to encourage and motivate Sonia, being a constant beacon of hope).

The taller girl beamed, “I am so lucky to have you Chiaki, I love you so, so much. I hope you know that.”

Chiaki smiled back, touched by Sonia’s sweetness. “I love you too, Sonia! I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” she said while blushing, and bounced slightly, messily brushing her lips against Sonia’s in an enthusiastic kiss. She wasn’t nearly as eloquent or graceful as Sonia, but she was still soft-spoken, and her girlfriend definitely knew how much she loved her. She’d been fawning over her since the day they met. 

Their thoughts came to a halt as a gentle breeze started to pick up. “We should probably go inside now.” Sonia smiled, giggling a little at their absentminded-ness. She hadn’t even stepped into her house yet they were already pining over each other like they were still lovesick teenagers. 

“Oh, yeah. That’d probably be a good idea!” Chiaki said, noting the clouds that’d begun to form in the night sky. 

She grasped Sonia’s hand and pulled her inside, (Sonia had visited so many times, guidance was hardly necessary - but she still appreciated the act of affection) and led her into a cozy bedroom, with various video game posters and dim fairy lights neatly hung up on the walls. They settled onto the double bed in a corner, which was facing the TV and gaming console setup. Hours passed and the couple played some different games, none of which Sonia understood (but she enjoyed them nonetheless) and watched a spooky movie - but they spent a large portion of the film holding hands and hiding behind their makeshift barrier of pillows and blankets. After some time they both grew tired, and despite Sonia’s pending work, all she wanted to do was stay here, sleep and shower Chiaki with affection. 

So naturally she chose the latter, Sonia softly tucked her sleepy girlfriend under the duvet, and placed a second fuzzy blanket over the both of them. She wrapped her slender arms around Chiaki and started littering kisses across her neck, although Chiaki had now almost fallen fully asleep. Sonia was never a night owl, but her girlfriend tended to fall asleep fairly easily, so looking after her in such a way was nothing new. In all honesty, she enjoyed it - neither of the girls were particularly outgoing, so they both appreciated comfortable silence, basking in each other’s warmth and unspoken exchanges. Chiaki gently brought her hands towards Sonia’s in recognition (though she was barely awake) and the taller girl held her closer, nuzzling her head into the crook of Chiaki’s neck. 

She smiled. “I love you,” Sonia whispered, careful not to interrupt her girlfriend's sleep. The shorter girl mumbled something cute, but incomprehensible, in response and snuggled closer to Sonia before letting out a soft yawn and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i always end one shots with them saying ily,,, oops


End file.
